brick_stormfandomcom-20200214-history
Wavey's Reviews
Hello! Because almost all Lego Galleries are deleted (the only one remaining I know is LDDG), I thought that it'll be better to send my Lego sets reviews here from now. Do you like my reviews? Wanna see more building tips? How I'll use the stuff in my City? Just write!!! I'm always looking forward to next review!!! ~Wavey WaveysReviewsCover.png 40307 Castle Interior Kit (Lego Disney Princess) Got this set on my nameday 2018 from my parents 0:). ReviewWaveyCastleDressup.jpg|Two sets together. ReviewWaveyCastle.jpg|Box front. ReviewWaveyCastle1.jpg|Box back. ReviewWaveyCastle2.jpg|2 um-numbered packages with 1 instruction and 1 sticker sheet. ReviewWaveyCastle3.jpg|All the stuff from all the packages in 2 groups (+ the cloth box). ReviewWaveyCastle4.jpg|Spare bricks (14). ReviewWaveyCastle5.jpg|Whole set. Sophie & Packages ReviewWaveyCastle6.jpg|When she heard the rumble of packages... ReviewWaveyCastle7.jpg|What else to say than... adorable cuteness! <3 My rating: I really love this set, according to that I ordered it from Lego Shop from far. There is quite good amount of extra pieces (14). I love those small cute builds - all those details, and sweetness of princesses!!! I really enjoyed building this small set and then the following sorting the spare bricks to my organisers, as usually. I love how the Lego Group used all those cute stickers for making details. My favourite bricks are everything, but mainly... It's true, everything!!! It's super awesome, because what I don't use in the form it originally is I can rebuild. Also, I am glad that there are no minifigures, because honestly, I don't really need or use them. I recommend you to buy this set, if you'd like to have many knick-knacks (@Grace) in one set!!! 40388 Mini-Doll Dress-Up Kit (Lego Disney Princess) Got this on my nameday too :D. ReviewWaveyDressup.jpg|Box front. ReviewWaveyDressup1.jpg|Box back. ReviewWaveyDressup2.jpg|2 um-numbered packages with 1 instruction sheet. ReviewWaveyDressup3.jpg|All the stuff from all the packages in 2 groups (+ the cloth box). ReviewWaveyDressup4.jpg|Spare bricks (16). ReviewWaveyDressup5.jpg|Whole set. My rating: I really like this set, according to that I offered it from Lego Shop. There is an average amount of extra pieces (16). I love those small cute builds - all those colours and golden bricks!!! I really enjoyed the whole process of building and sorting. I love how the Lego Group used the pieces of fabric to make the set more cute. My favourite bricks are everything, but mainly... It's true, everything!!! But I really really really LOVE the capes. Can you imagine that there are 4?!?!?! It's super adorable!!! I will rebuild the set then anyway. Also, it's good to earn Accessory Sets without minifigures which I don't use. I recommend you to buy this set, if you'd like to have many knick-knacks (@Grace) in one set!!! 30382 Baby Velociraptor Playpen (Lego Jurrasic World) Found it in the supermarket - whole shelf with many kinds of Lego polybags. Be sure I had to took a few!!! ReviewWaveyDinoAriel.jpg|Two sets together. ReviewWaveyDino.jpg|Package front. ReviewWaveyDino1.jpg|1 folden instructions sheet and a bunch of bricks. ReviewWaveyDino2.jpg|All the stuff from the package in a group. ReviewWaveyDino3.jpg|Spare bricks (4). ReviewWaveyDino4.jpg|Whole set. My rating: I like this set, mainly because it was cheap. There is a small amount of extra pieces (4), but what to expect according to the size of the set, right? I really like how the tiny scene looks big for a small dino. I really enjoyed building this small set and sorting the spare bricks to my organisers, as usually. My favourite bricks are everything, but mainly... the velociraptor. He's sooo sweet!!! I recommend you to buy this set, if you'd like to earn an awesome baby dino with a few bricks in one set!!! 30552 Ariel's Underwater Symphony (Lego Disney Princess) This is the other one I bought in that supermarket. ReviewWaveyAriel.jpg|Package front. ReviewWaveyAriel1.jpg|1 folden instructions sheet and a bunch of bricks. ReviewWaveyAriel2.jpg|All the stuff from the package in a group. ReviewWaveyAriel3.jpg|Spare bricks (9). ReviewWaveyAriel4.jpg|Whole set. My rating: I really like this set, because the minidoll included would be much more expensive to buy separately than the whole set. There is quite cool amount of spare pieces (9), which are useful. I adore how the scene is set to the underwater world. I enjoyed building this cute small sets, then rebuilding it (to a underwater bed, I may show you that later), and sorting all the spare bricks to my organisers. My favourite bricks are everything, but mainly... Ariel. Truly, she's my first Lego Disney Princess ever!!! Plus, she's a mermaid!!! I just love her tail. Also, I really like Livi's hair in red. And the seaweed brick is my first one, too. I definitely recommend you to buy this set, if you want to get Ariel cheaply, and some more awesome bricks as an addition!!! 30401 Foam Pool Slide (Lego Friends) Two partner supermarkets - one where I found a whole shelf with many kinds of Lego polybags, and one another - have a discount on some Lego stuff, if you have enough of stickers which you earn if you shop there a lot. For example, the Lego polybags originally cost about 4,4 $, but with that discount they cost only 0,87 $!!! Or the big Lego grey baseplate originally costs 13,6 $ with the discount costs only 4,4 $. (But to get that discount you have to spend quite a lot of money. But we did it, so I have this set!!! Now we're collecting points for that baseplate, too. ReviewWaveySlide.jpg|Package front. ReviewWaveySlide1.jpg|1 folden instructions sheet and a bunch of bricks. ReviewWaveySlide2.jpg|All stuff from the package in a group. ReviewWaveySlide3.jpg|Spare bricks (5). ReviewWaveySlide4.jpg|Whole set. My rating: I really like this set, mainly because with the discount it was mega super very cheap. There is a small amount of extra pieces (5), but that's what I expected according to the size of the set. Although the slide seems not to slide when it's curved... It does, and really well!!! I really enjoyed building this polybag, sorting the spare bricks to my organisers, and rebuilding the set, as usually. My favourite bricks are everything, but mainly... the transparent and orange round brick (person can never have enough of them), cherries (another thing I love, although I have dozens), medium azure bricks (just because it's my most favourite colour ever), and Emma minidoll. I've remade her into somebody else with my spare hair (LOL, rhyming Wavey) and clothes. I recommend you to buy this set, if you'd like to get another Emma with nice girly bricks in one set!!! 271714 Robin (Lego Nexo Knights) On Friday evening of 23rd November 2018 after my prom (last dance course) we just stopped at my aunt's. One fun & random fact - she works in a library. So when they got some magazine with free Lego Nexo Knights Magazine with it, she gave it to me!!! (I have also other library advantages, but let's not talk about it now :3.) ReviewWaveyRobin.jpg|Magazine with the set. (I know that this set doesn't come with that magazine, they have probably mistaken and mixed it up. But I don't mind.) ReviewWaveyRobin1.jpg|Package front. ReviewWaveyRobin2.jpg|A bunch of bricks. ReviewWaveyRobin3.jpg|Whole set. My rating: I quite like the set. I kind of have nothing to say about it than that's my first Lego Nexo Knights set, and... Well, it includes Robin minifigure with jetpack and stuff. I'll probably use those pieces somewhere else. I guess I won't be a huge fan of this Lego theme, but like I often say, every Lego is a good Lego. 30356 Hot Dog Stand (Lego City) I got another Lego set for earning stickers in those supermarkets!!! Yay!!! Just for 0,87 $ instead of 4,4 $!!! Now it's Lego City Hot Dog Stand. ReviewWaveyHotDogs.jpg|Package front. ReviewWaveyHotDogs1.jpg|1 folden instructions sheet and a bunch of bricks. ReviewWaveyHotDogs2.jpg|All stuff from the package in a group. ReviewWaveyHotDogs3.jpg|Spare bricks (6). ReviewWaveyHotDogs4.jpg|Whole set. My rating: I quite like this set - with the discount it was super awesomely cheap!!! There is quite small amount of extra pieces (6), but that's what I expected. I don't quite see any reason why I could you a parasol which is turning around (and it doesn't change the shape, but I personally see very funny how the hot dog on the top of it spins xD. I really enjoyed building this polybag, sorting the spare bricks to my organisers, and rebuilding the set, as usually. My favourite bricks are everything, but mainly... the parasol light orange piece, and hot dogs. Person loves them IRL and on Lego too!!! I recommend you to buy this set, if you want to get a nice amount of bricks, with some chef's cap, in one set!!! 5002113 Beach Hammock (Lego Friends) My order arrived on 7th Decemeber 2018!!! I'm sooo excited!!! I ordered some Lego pieces from one Czech seller with whom I have a nice shopping experience. I got one Lego themed thing there too, but I'll reveal it on Christmas!!! (*Hahaha*) WaveyOrderChristmas2018.jpg|Lego things I ordered: Glass door to add something to HLC Resort I'll get, wall with a map (which I have no clue what I'll use it for), volleyball court for Heartlake High, green shorts (just for 0,35 $!!!), white skirt (for Ariel the mermaid, when she's not in the sea), mom Charlotte (in my HLC Olivia's mom), Daniel (in my City Mia's 2012-2017 brother), Heartlake Hair Salon ribbons pack (limited colour), Pop Star TV Studio stickers (awesome), and... A bunny? Oh yeah, the man gave me it for free 0:). ReviewWavey2018Calendar.jpg|Box front. ReviewWavey2018Calendar1.jpg|24 numbered windows. ReviewWavey2018Calendar2.jpg|Box inside graphics. Day 1: Heart ReviewWavey2018CalendarDay1.jpg| Day 2: Guitar ReviewWavey2018CalendarDay2.jpg| Day 3: Bells ReviewWavey2018CalendarDay3.jpg| Day 4: Fireplace ReviewWavey2018CalendarDay4.jpg| Day 5: Snowman ReviewWavey2018CalendarDay5.jpg| Day 6: Christmas Stocking ReviewWavey2018CalendarDay6.jpg| Day 7: Camera ReviewWavey2018CalendarDay7.jpg| Day 8: Lego Friends Heartlake City Resort and Lego Elves Emily and Noctura's Showdown coming soon, yet on 25th and 26th December!!! Plus a few more Lego themed secret stuff... ;) Category:Reviews